


tbc

by S_Akai



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Akai/pseuds/S_Akai





	tbc

1、

“刘启，你没事儿吧？”Tim瞠目结舌地看着一个留着圆寸的男人推开玻璃门，脚步虚浮地跌了进来。  
圆寸一屁股坐在他的桌前，一股浓烈的酒味瞬间熏得眼前的白毛捏住鼻子，瓮声瓮气地爆了句粗口：“我操，你他妈被抓去泡酒了啊？”  
“别瞎嚷嚷。”被唤作刘启的男人啐了他一口，跷起二郎腿靠在椅背上，一副悠闲舒适的样子，全然不理会Tim在一边痛心疾首地唠叨着什么“酗酒”、“告诉朵朵”之类。  
又过了五六分钟，见对面的人丝毫没有闭嘴的念头，刘启掏掏耳朵，不耐烦地把戴着通讯器的左手腕怼到Tim面前。在不经意瞟了眼屏幕上的时间之后，好不容易抓到刘启把柄、正讲得唾沫横飞的白毛惊叫一声，从椅子上蹦了起来。  
“靠！你怎么不提醒我！”  
他手忙脚乱地抓过西装外套，又从不知哪里抽出一条纯色的领带往脖子上系。  
“啧，人模狗样。”刘启好整以暇地摸摸下巴，做出了这样的评论。  
“你不懂。”Tim朝他呸了一声，在领带的纠缠下手指仿佛要打起结，“我可是好不容易才订到了这家餐厅。”然后他的声音带了点悲愤的味道，“我这次要是再迟到，周倩非得杀了我不可。”  
临出门前，好不容易把自己拾掇清爽的白毛放心不下的一步三回头，十来米的路让他硬生生地走了三分钟。  
“记住啊，待会有个客人来取货，钱付过了，东西我放旁边柜子上了。”  
“知道了知道了。”刘启像是赶苍蝇般的朝他挥挥手。  
“好好看店啊！刘启！”  
“嗯。”  
“东西都很贵的！”  
“你他妈一破成人店！还有人来抢不成！”  
Tim一缩脖子跳出门，把刘启的怒吼声关在了里面。

2、

和他那个地球英雄老爸——刘培强大吵一架后，刘启，一个滴酒不沾，香烟不抽的三好青年，像是故意气刘培强似的叛逆了一把，他恶狠狠地冲进从未踏足过的俱乐部，破戒了。  
白的、红的、黄的都让他混着牛饮下去不少，好在刘启身体素质强，没当场嗝屁在鱼龙混杂的俱乐部里。  
混酒易醉，更何况是对于从未沾过的刘启。他接了Tim的求救电话好不容易摸索着到了店里，又被Tim的叽叽歪歪弄得心烦，再加上来势汹汹的后劲，很快就让他一个头两个大，即便是坐在椅子上也觉得头晕目眩，恶心得想吐。以至于当他抱着马桶吐得天昏地暗时，心里又把刘培强和那个白毛骂了个狗血淋头。  
刘启胡乱洗了把脸，又扔了颗糖在嘴里，总算好受了些。他四仰八叉地靠在椅背上，昏昏沉沉地就要合上眼皮时，门被推开了。  
“你好，我……”  
“东西放那儿了，自个儿拿就行了啊。”  
“啊？”青年顺着刘启手指的方向望了过去，愣了愣神，“我想您搞错了，我是第一次来这里买东西。”  
……靠，都这年代了网购不方便吗？  
刘启低咒一声，认命地挪了挪屁股，努力让自己睁开眼。  
站在他面前的青年皮肤白净，一头蓬松的卷发，鼻梁上架着副无框眼镜，身着深色工装夹克，里面套了件白色的卫衣，富有胶原蛋白的脸蛋让刘启一时分辨不出他的年龄。  
“呃、你要买什么？”  
青年低头看着脚尖，声音突然小了下去：“你可以……唔……推荐一下吗？”  
刘启不知道是灯光的问题还是自己看走眼了，随着青年支支吾吾的言辞，他的脸颊也开始变得红扑扑的。  
——不会是未成年人吧？  
“你成年了没？”  
“当然！”青年顿时拔高了声音，“未成年会来这里吗！”  
刘启噎住了，他咳嗽一声，撑着桌面站起身，还未消去的眩晕感让他踉跄了一下。  
青年推推眼镜：“那个，您好像喝醉了。”  
“关你什么事？”刘启剜了他一眼。  
青年环着双臂挑高了眉。

3.

演变成现在这个局面，是刘启没有预料到的，他觉得可能是酒精在作祟——  
上一秒他还在翻看那根新型震动棒的使用说明书，下一秒他就把青年压在了一边的皮质沙发上。  
“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”刘启还未能从酒精那里完全夺回四肢和大脑的控制权，对着下面的人迷迷瞪瞪地眨眼，这让他看起来有点蠢。  
“小朋友，你这搭讪方式也太土了。”  
刘启看到那对镜片下的眼睛朝他翻了个标准的白眼，炸毛了：“你他妈叫谁小朋友，老子早成年了！”  
“ok、ok”青年作妥协状，“所以，成年的小朋友……哎哟我操你干嘛！”  
“我说你，”刘启一把拉下青年松松垮垮的裤子，“看你这么眼熟，该不会是隔壁街上洗干净了出来找肏的吧？”  
然后他在青年涨红了脸想要辩驳时抢先一步把濡湿的棉质内裤拨到一边，掰开了那两片多肉的臀瓣。  
一个俨然前不久才使用过的鲜红湿润的穴口在微凉的空气中瑟缩了一下。  
刘启流氓似的吹了声口哨：“哟，看不出来你这么饥渴，被男人操透了还急着出来买震动棒。”  
“我操！”青年气得眼眶发红，像只急了眼的兔子，“你才被操了！”  
刘启慢悠悠地把带着橡胶手套的手指伸进去搅了搅，带出来亮晶晶的一层体液，“别成天操操操的，让哥找个东西给你把洞堵上。”他把手指伸到青年面前戏谑地晃了晃，“沙发皮都让你泡皱了。”  
他在一旁的柜子上胡乱找了一会儿，翻出一堆造型奇特的东西出来。  
“这个，”刘启举起一根纤细的尿道仪，“还是这个？”他又拿着一根布满凸纹的橡胶男根往青年的脸上拍了拍。  
瞥见那根近在咫尺的黑色东西，青年险些背过气去，他一字一顿道：“我哪个都不要，滚。”  
“靠，没见过当婊子还想立牌坊的。”刘启用力掐了一把他的屁股，青年吃痛地抽了口气。  
“哥推荐给你的东西，你可得好好试试。”


End file.
